Love is Eternity
by InuSaiyan007
Summary: AU After Goku's 2 neices finaly came back after those two yrs. he made a promise to her, that he would protect her but with the enemy being everywhere and nowhere how will he fair? What is the secret of the Old Man and the village. r
1. Default Chapter

He watched as the sun's gleaming rays of light reflected across the oceans smooth, glossy surface with the endless sound of the waves that slapped up against the side of the cliff on which he stood, wondering whether or not he had anything left worth living for. 'How could we have just lost them?' TJ thought despairingly as his bright blue eyes, the color of the ocean, looked out across the horizon as if hoping to spot what he was looking and longing for. He sighed as the wind played with his purple hair and he remembered the one he missed most. He could imagine her right there next to him playing with his hair as she always had.

"Mayu... where are you" he said so quietly to himself that if anyone else were around they wouldn't of been able to hear. Suddenly he looked up as he felt the wind change and circulate as his twin brother flew down next to him.

"What is it TK ?" He asked, noticing the way he was staring at him with a slight smile on his face. TK didn't even have to ask what his brother was thinking about because deep in his heart he already knew that he was thinking of Mayu, just as he was thinking of Shana. He missed her just as much as his brother missed Mayu.

"I think I have something that will cheer you up." TK said with an even bigger smile.

"Yeah, like what?" TJ said not believing a word of it.

"I think we've found them."

The sorrow on TJ's face disappeared and was replaced with shock and excitement. They were finally close to having back what they lost nearly two years ago. Just then the wind picked up and a huge wave crashed against the cliff and almost reached to their eye level. TJ looked at the huge wall of blue for moment, as if remembering something that was lost to his mind a long time ago, then back at his brother.

"When do we leave?" TJ asked, just barely able to keep his voice level.

"Right now. Goten is already on the ship, and he says that if we don't hurry up he's going to leave without us, and Gohan, Goku, and dad are already over there as well."

"He's not going to leave without me, not if I can help it." TJ said with the trademark smirk he inherited from Vegeta.

"I'll beat you there." TK said smirking back.

In an instant they were both gone from the cliff and halfway across the ocean flying toward their new found hope.


	2. ch 2

Thank you to those who reviewed my earlier version of the story and I'm sorry if I confused anyone by removing it and then posting it back up, but well as you can see the mistake that I had earlier is no longer here. On with ch. 2.

Ch. 2 Finding

She looked up at the vast blue sky from amongst the branches and leaves of the maple tree that stood in the middle of a field with nothing but dead grass. Her long golden hair flowed down past her shoulders to her waist and the front left side was blue, defiant of the rest of her golden hair. Her silver-blue eyes then looked out across the valley as if searching for an exit, or an escape that would lead her out of this hell-hole she was forced to call home. This was the one place she came to think and get away from it all, even if this state of peace could only last for a few minutes. She could never stop herself from thinking that somewhere beyond her prison there must be something better. Suddenly a movement to the far edge of the corner caught her attention. She saw that it was a person with long blue hair streaming out behind her wildly as she ran. She knew who it was. It was Shana, as always, running across the field to get her. It had always been like this, the same repeating pattern each and every day.

'Why did this have to happen to us?' Mayu thought hopelessly. She asked herself this question everyday and yet was still unable to find the answer. As Shana reached the bottom of the tree she shuddered, knowing what she would have to go back to. The yelling screaming and punishment that would follow from that conniving old man who only cared for himself.

"Hey Mayu. I hate to say it but your in trouble again."

Mayu then looked down into her best freinds warm dark eyes and sighed deeply.

"I know. Aren't I always?" Mayu said with a weak smile.

Shana smiled back and then jumped up into the tree and sat down on the branch next to her.

"Of course I'm in trouble as well." Shana stated.

"As always." Mayu said in response.

"As always." Shana chanted back as if it were a line she had memorized from a play.

Suddenly Mayu undertook a serious tone.

"I think would should leave tonight, how about you." Mayu said in an undertone as if to make sure no one else would hear, even though there wasn't a single person in sight. Shana only smirked.

"I've thought that we should for two years, what a strange coincidence it is that now you suddenly wish to leave now as well." Shana said in a mocking tone.

Mayu flushed.

"But I thought that-"

"You were just being too cautious." Shana laughed, cutting her off.

"Well...I ... uh..." Mayu stuttered struggling to find the right words.

"What?" she asked back.

"Alright fine, but before I tell you anything you have to promise not to laugh because you'll probably think I'm crazy after I tell you this."

"I promise." Shana answered.

Before Mayu began she looked out across the valley as if she were deep in thought. The wind suddenly picked up, scattering the dead leaves of the maple tree in its wake.

"I've always thought that we should leave too. Don't get me wrong about that, but there was always this weird feeling I had, yet at the same time it was also comforting. At times it seemed like a forgotten thought at the back of my head and because of it I always felt that someone would come and save us and all we had to do was wait." Her words were sad.

"For a time, I even started to believe this feeling I had, but I see know how stupid I was in believing that lie, that I had probably made for myself. I know now that was never true ,for it's been two years now." she said with fake smile, trying to conceal her disappointment.

"Well... do you think I'm crazy or not?"she asked, waiting for an answer.

Shana on other hand, did not think her best friend crazy. She was actually shocked and surprised for she too had felt the same way.

"No, I don't think your crazy at all." she said looking back at Mayu. "I had felt the exact same way and I didn't want to tell you for the exact same reason. Isn't that ironic?"she asked softly.

Before Mayu could answer, they both jumped as they heard a big bang, and they saw a huge flash of an explosion tear through the sky. It blinded them momentarily but they were soon able to see again.

"What the hell was that?!"

Before anyone could say another word, they were almost thrown from the tree by great gusts of wind from the explosion, and just as soon as the wind came it was gone. Mayu quickly checked to see if Shana was still in the tree with her. She was, but she was now hanging from the branch.

"Um. I think we should get down from the tree now." Shana panted, bewildered. They hadn't expected all that wind to come afterwards.

Once they were out of the tree and gratefully on the ground they continued to talk again.

"What do you think that was?" Shana asked shaken.

"I don't know... maybe a bomb or something, but then I don't think so because don't bombs usually explode on land?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You think we should check it out, I don't think anything would be living after that."

"Mayu?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how curiosity killed the cat?"she asked sternly.

"Hey come on, its better then sitting here and doing nothing."

Shana thought on it and after a while she finally gave in.

"Alright fine."

It didn't take them long to get to the explosion sight for it had only been on the very edge of the field and it was right inside a cluster of trees that couldn't rightly be called a forest. They stopped just on the edge of it.

"We'll go in at the same time ok?" Shana asked shakily.

"...Yeah." Mayu managed to gasp. Of course, neither new what to expect but what they would soon see would be beyond what either had imagined the explosion to be.

They were wary when they started their way in. They moved very carefully and hardly breathed. Their ears were pricked, to catch any noise that broke the dead, uncomfortable silence from under the trees, and their eyes searched for any sign of the slightest movement. Mayu, who was a little ways away from Shana, suddenly stopped dead and motioned frantically for her to come over. Shana quickly reached her and when she saw what she was looking at she gasped. This was definitely something neither expected.

There, in the middle of a newly made clearing was a big ball shaped structure wrought of metal with what looked like some type of door on its side. It had two words written on it that read

CAPSULE CORP.

They both jumped back as the door swung open and a tall man with oddly shaped hair that had thick strands sticking out in opposite directions stood in the door way.


	3. ch 3

finally got the 3rd ch.done! hopefully none of you guys are to mad at me, but as i promised it is much longer. thankyou to all of my reviewers and i also promise that on the 4th ch. that i will adress all of you and answere your reviews seperately because they make feel appreciated for my work. well anyways i hope you like it!

Ch. 3 Memories

He could remember it like it was yesterday, the day he first met them and the day that he lost them. For a moment he had thought that he would never see them again, and yet now here they stood right infront his eyes for the first time in two years. It disturbed him deeply that they were looking at him with fear in their eyes and no recognition at all when he remembered that Bulma had told him that they might not remember him or anything else. On that day when they were lost he remembered all hope that they were still alive just drain away the moment they were unable to sense their KI anymore. Goku had almost imediately went and gathered all the dragonballs soon after to bring them back. He remembered that day possibly the most clearly of all, for it was the day that had given them all new hope and at the same time had also taken some of it away.

"You have two wishes, speak now and name your first wish." Shenron stated loudly shaking the very foundations of the Lookout. The trees in Mr.Popo's garden were swaying violently and the once bright and clear sky stood wreathed in dark clouds. All were eargerly awaiting for Shana and Mayu to be brought back to them.

"Sorry Shenron but this time we only want one wish to be granted and that's for Shana and Mayu to be brought back to life!" Goku had to shout back up at the dragon over all the noise from the wind.

"This cannot be done."

Everyone on the Lookout gasped and Goku could suddenly feel a dead weight fall in the pit of his stomach. It felt as if his very heart would just stop.

"Wh-Why not!?" Goku asked shakily, voicing everyone elses question.

Shenron's answer came as a shock to them all.

"It cannot be done because Shana and Mayu are still alive." At this everyone instantly started asking themselves and eachother as to how this could be possible until TJ finally spoke.

"But that can't be possible Shenron! We've searched again and again but we can't sense them anywhere, so how can they still be alive!?" he asked just managing to keep himself from cursing because of frustration. The great dragon took a moment to answer and when it came everyone seemed to be frozen, as if rooted to the very ground.

"The reason they cannot be sensed is because they are in a completely different dimension from this one."

No one moved or made a sound until finally the information sunk in.

The only problem was how would they get there, and if they could get to another dimension how would they know if it was the right one?

"But how would we do that?" TK thought aloud.

"Well that's easy!" Krillin exclaimed, surprising everyone. "We could just wish the dragon for us to be transported to their dimension!" he finished, looking like Christmas had come early.

"Yes that's all well to get us there, but how would we be able to get back since the Shenron would still be here? An eternal dragon can't cross dimensions it'self either, it's forbidden." Piccolo stated calmly but sadly.

"Oh...yeah... sorry, I guess I didn't think to that part." Krilling said turning red and dismay visible in his face.

"It was a nice try though Krillin, but don't look so down we got the all time genius Bulma, and also Gohan, and with those two together they should be able to build a dimension machine or something to help us find them." Goten said hopefully, forcing a smile.

"Yeah your right Goten!" Bulma exclaimed with a smile that hadn't been seen on her face in a while. "Of course we can do that, right Gohan? When do you think we should start?" she asked turning to him.

"How about as soon as we get back to C.C."

"Alright, that's fine by me!"

At this everyone started cheering.

"Well then we shouldn't just stand here since you two said that you'd be starting as soon as we get back. I don't see why we should linger." Vegeta said gruffly interupting everyones merrymaking, of course he was happy also but of course he wasn't the type to show it.

"Ok then, everyone stay connected to me and lets head back!" Goku said suddenly becoming his usual happy self again. Then he turned to Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Well as much as I'd want to, I'm afraid not." Dende replied, "With the enemy still on move out there somewhere someone's got to keep watch and it might be me."

"I see, so I guess that means that Mr. Popo will be staying as well?" Goku asked turning to him.

"Of course."

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." he said then IT'd out, completely forgeting about the two wishes they had left.

' Who is he?' Mayu and Shana both thought at the same time. They couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about this man that had suddenly appeared.

Goku started comeing towards them but stopped when they took step back.

" It's ok, I'm won't hurt you I promise."

Mayu's ears pricked at the sound of his voice. ' That voice... I've heard that voice before, but when, where...'

" You may say that but, how do we know if your lieing?" Shana asked even though she knew that she already believed him.

Before anyone could say another word a loud bang, like that of a gun shot was heard behind then several more sounded all around them, and the next thing that Shana and Mayu knew was that they were both knocked to the ground. Shana was just about to get up until she saw him standing over both of them, and the sight of him almost made her heart stop.

" I found you two. Thought you could get away could you? Well I'll make sure that you two never try to run off ever again." he said shoving his gun in Shana's face. ' It's him... the old man.' Shana thought, and she was now sure that that thought would be her last.

They remembered the cold building that they first woke up in. It was very dark in there, and the only light came from a lone candle on top of the only piece of furniture in the room which was a desk. The only door in the room had bars on it in place of a window and floors and walls of the room were from black stone. Then they both suddenly became aware of each others presence instantly turned around and looked at each other. It had taken them a while but then they suddenly remembered each others names with out even knowing how they knew.

" Shana?"

" Mayu?"

They both stopped and looked at surveyed eachother more.

" Yes" they both said at the same time. Suddenly they heard voices outside their door.

" They're in there, and they should be awake now." A womans voice said.

" Good then I would like to see them." this time it was a mans voice but sounded old.

" As you wish sir."

They both froze as soon as the door was open. The woman the saw was no older than they were, by only about a year. She had brown hair and red eyes. The man was very old and his hair was grey and he was loosing it. He was a lot shorter then the because he was so bent but he to had the same creepy red eyes.

" Hello, you two are Shana and Mayu I presume?"

They both looked at eachother before tentavely answering " Yes."

" Good." he answered " You two are now to come and live with me. I will be taking care of you. You may call me Chief because that is what I am the Chief of this village. It'll be a while before you learn ways of this village but I will teach you. Now come along we have to be getting home now." he said with a smile.

Again they both looked at eachother, unsure of what to do or say.

" Are you coming or not." he said a bit forcefully and the fake smile fading a bit off his face.

At that they both decided it would be best to follow this strange old man, even though there was something about him that they really did not like, and it was almost threatening.

When they were outside they were stunned to see, instead of a hall like they had origanaly expected, they had straight out onto the muddy main road of a small village. The houses were all mad out of brick and none of them had doors leading them to believe that they were in some kind of prison cell. It was raining really hard and even so they could see all kinds of people buissy in their daily choirs. Some of them stopped what they doing and stared at them with their cold red eyes, which was strange for each every person had the same strange red eyes. They had to walk to the other end of the village before they came to the old man's house and neither of them had sad anything the whole way. His house was the only one with a door which was the first thing that they noticed and it was a lot bigger. He opened the door and let them in. It was also dark, and it was dusty and it had a large table in the middle with chairs all around it and there was a door at the other end of the room and a candle chandelier was in the middle of the cieling.

Mayu turned to the old men and started to ask " Why do-"

Mayu never got to finish her question because in that second she was on the floor with a burnning pain on the upper part of her left arm, then she suddenly felt something wet and warm slidding down her arm and she looked at it and realized that it was her own blood coming from newly made deep cut on her arm. She looked at the old man who suddenly had a nasty looking whip in his hands that wasn't there before.

" That oughta teach you to ask me questions!" he shouted at them. " From now on you to will abide by my rules and do everything as I say! Understood!"

Before they never would thought that he was capable of such strength but now they knew better, and for the next two years they would live in of the old man and yet the same time live under the same roof as him.

And now here he was before them yet again only this time Shana found herself staring down the barrel of his gun; she closed her eyes and then- BANG!

Mayu screamed but suddenly stopped. Shana opened her eyes and asked " Am I dead now?"

" No your not dead, but that was close."

They looked over at who had said that and saw Goku standing over the old man who now layed unconcious on the ground. Then they suddenly heard voices coming towards them.

" Come on, we gotta get you out of here!" Goku said, leading them to the ship. They both followed him without a word not not knowing why they trusted him already.

Once they were Goku pushed a button next to the door, and as soon as it was closed he shouted, " Bulma! I've got them now so hurry and take us back!"

" Alright!" came a womans voice over the intercom. Suddenly the ship gave an enormus jult causing Shana and Mayu to fall on top of eachother, and in that moment they both suddenly saw a vision and he was in it wearing the same orange gi that he was wearing now. They were in a field with tall green grass, and the sky was a bright clear blue and the sun was shineing and everything seemed to be perfect. They had called him

" Uncle Goku."

They sat up and looked at him. The ship was shaking now and they knew it was taking them somewhere but they didn't care. A bunch of people had gathered behind them but in that moment they didn't notice.

" Goku." they both said in unison.

Goku suddenly looked at them surprised.

" Yes." he answered.

" We used to know you didn't we?" Mayu asked.

" Yeah, you did."

" Were you... our uncle?"

" Yes, and I still am." he said shackily.

Then they did something that no one expected. They both suddenly threw their arms around him and started crying but they had no idea why. Goku wrapped his arms around them both in turn and tried to keep himself from crying, but his efforts were in vain as he felt a single tear fall down his face which ultamitely almost lead to everyone else to start to cry but only Bulma let some tears fall in seeing them like that. They were finally together again.

" Hey uh, guys?" she said softly, causeing them to look around and just realize that they had what you could call an audience. " Sorry, I don't mean to ruin the moment but what about the rest of us?"

Then they saw the rest of them and slowly started to recall their names. ' The woman with blue eyes and blue hair is... Bulma, and that man behind her is... Vegeta, and the green one is Piccolo and... Gohan and Goten.' They both thought together and then they saw the last two people. Both of them almost looked exactly the same but they could tell them apart. They were both very muscular and tall like the rest of the men and they both had blue eyes, like the ocean, and purple hair.

Mayu looked at the one with the darker purple hair and found that for some reason the sight of him made her heart race.

' and that's... TJ...'

Shana looked to the other having almost exactly the same effect.

'...TK...'

Both of them started to blush without even knowing why... they both became aware of a knew feeling that was knew to them, and at the same time a little familiar but they couldn't ponder the feeling any longer when they were suddenly pulled back to reality.

" Well come on... do you guys remember us yet?" Goten asked excitedly.

' Man he completely ruined it.' Mayu complained to Shana telepathicly.

' Yeah... wait, what did he ruin?'

Mayu's face suddenly got redder.

' Uh yeah, you know, um, that's a good question, I don't really know.'

" Goten!" Bulma shouted " How could you possibly expect them to remember so soon! How-"

" No, hold on Bulma. We do remember... well, your names anyways." Shana finished weakly.

Bulma turned back towards them completely surprised.

" Oh, well... Of course you do!" Bulma exclaimed happily, leaving Goten with an utterly bewildered look on his face while Gohan just laughed.

" But you said to me that-"

" Nevermind that now Goten because the important thing is their finally back and they remember us, you should know that at least."

" Huh?" stammered Goten " Fine! I give up!"

TJ then turned to him.

" Hey Goten. Word of advice. When you see my mom like never ever try to back talk her or ignore her ok?"

Goten just stared at him with a weird look on his face.

" Sure."

Meanwhile Bulma continued suffucating- I mean " hugging" Shana and Mayu.

" Hey Bulma?" Mayu managed to say.

" Yeah? What it is it?" She asked, finally releasing them from her vice grip.

" I think we should see the other people now."

" Yeah." Shana agreed.

" Oh yeah! Your right!" she said then getting up and walking to the back of the room and everyone could distinctly hear Vegeta comment "Women..."

Then Gohan and Goten took their turn.

" You guys remember us right?" Gohan asked with the infamous Son grin.

" Yeah we do!" Mayu answered with a smile. " But we only really remember your names and , um, who you are if that makes any sense."

Shana simply nodded her head.

" Yeah, Bulma told us that that might happen." Goten said with another Son grin. " But that doesn't really matter right now."

Shana and Mayu couldn't help to grin back at their cousins who were like brothers and bestfriends to them too, which is what the meant when they said that they knew they names and who they were, they just couldn't remember there past, nothing before those grueling two years.

" Hey. What about the rest of us?" Piccolo asked calmly and a bit impatiently bringing their attention to him.

" Oh yeah! Your Piccolo, and from what I think I remember of you, you don't exactly like to be hugged like everyone else right?" Shana asked with a slight smile on her face.

" Yes that's correct. It's nice to have you two back with us again though."

" Thankyou." they both said.

Then they turned to Vegeta.

" You aren't the huggable type either are you?" Mayu asked grinning.

" No, I'm not."

" But aren't you glad to see us?"

" Yes. Wouldn't it be obvious since I'm here with everyone else?" he asked.

" That's Vegeta for you." Goku laughed lightly with a wide grin, causing them both to smile instantly.

Then suddenly they thought for a moment and realized that a very important person wasn't there that should've been- Chi Chi.

" But, where's Chi Chi? Shouldn't she be here as well?" Mayu asked with concern.

" Oh, yeah!" Goku exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead. " Well we didn't tell her that we were even coming to get you guys today because I really wanted to surprise her by bringing you guys home to her. Of course she's gonna be mad at me, but she's been worrying so much about you guys that I wanted her to stay home and rest. And one thing you two should know is that if you thought Bulma's huggs were bad just wait until you get hugged by Chi Chi." he finished smiling, whereas Shana and Mayu shuddered at the thought of how painful that was going to be because Bulma's hug already hurt bad enough. It was surprising that such strength could come from the woman and they secretly wondered how Vegeta could handle it.

Then they turned to TJ and TK again getting the same feelings as soon as they looked upon them.

" You guys do remember us right?" TK asked with a strange look on his face.

" Of course we do!" Shana exclaimed smiling brightly, suddenly finding herself very hyper.

" Yeah, I remember you, your TJ." Mayu said to him, trying not to blush.

" And your TK." Shana said to him.

After that no one said anything else. They just stood there staring at each other.

' What are these feelings that I'm getting?' Mayu asked herself. ' Why is it that I only get them when he's around? What is it about you TJ...'

Meanwhile Shana was thinking along the same lines.

' Why the heck is it that I always feel like blushing around him right now...TK... Wait! What if I am blushing? Oh shute! I-'

" Hey TK, TJ?" Bulma suddenly asked, interupting their thoughts.

" Yes?" they both said really fast, faster than normal.

" Being the two gentlemen that I know you are, why don't you show Mayu and Shana to their rooms. We used up a lot of energy for the trip to get them so it's gonna take us the whole night to get back."

" Alright." TJ answered. " Well I'll show you the way so follow me." he said to Mayu, while TK lead Shana.

" Both of your rooms are right next to each other so you don't have to worry about not being able to fing each other." TK said to them both.

" Ok. That's great." Shana answered, and indeed they were relieved because they were really close friends and were worried about being seperated.

As they continued walking they started noticing all the many other hallways connected to the one they were in, and every where the walls and floor were white- a drastic change from the dark-grey house they had to live in, and they were surprised to see that the hallways were lit by electric lights because on the world they had been stuck on any technology, including electrisity, was very expensive and hard to come by and since the village they had lived in was very poor no one owned a single peace of technology except for guns and even then only a few people had them.

" Hey TJ?" Mayu asked.

" Yeah, what is it?"

" How were you guys able to come by all this technology, I mean it must of been really expensive and hard to find."

" Yeah, that's what I was wondering." Shana stated.

TJ and TK suddenly stopped and looked at them both confused.

" What do you mean?" TK finally asked then continued walking and the rest followed.

Shana then looked down at her feet as they walked, pondering how best to answer that.

" Well, you see, the village that we lived in was very poor and the closest thing anybody had to technology was a gun, and not only that technology is very hard to come by and find."

" Oh... I see. It must've been bad there." TK said.

" Yes... it was." Shana said after a long pause, while Mayu looked down with sadness in her eyes causing both TK and TJ to become concerned.

' What the hell did they do to you Mayu?' TJ wondered while TK asked himself the same exact words about Shana.

" Well," TJ said taking up the courage to speak again. " Where we're going technology is practicaly everywhere."

At this Shana and Mayu looked up astonished.

" Except for the forests and stuff like that. As for this ship and it's technology," TJ said motioning all around them. " Mom and Gohan built it all."

They merely looked back at him stunned. Then as if out of no where the words CAPSULE CORP. popped in Shana's head and then she suddenly saw the big domed buildins of C.C.

" Your mom runs Capsule Corp. and her father was the one that founded it right?" she said surprising them all, but leaving Mayu completely in the dark for she couldn't remember, and just stared back at her numbly.

" Yeah... that's right... how did you remember so quickly? Mom said it would take you a long while before you would really start to remember anything." TK asked.

" Hey Mayu, since Shana remembered you remember too don't you?" TJ asked her looking hopeful.

Mayu, no matter how hard she tried to remember, nothing would come into her mind, but as she tried to concentrate she could suddenly sense something deep in the back of her mind. It seemed to her to be a dark barrier hidding within it some important facts missing from her life, but she couldn't get through.

" No, I don't. I'm sorry..." she answered, disapointed in herself that she couldn't remember when Shana could.

" It's ok. Besides theres nothing to be sorry for, Mayu." TJ said reasuringly, making Mayu feel almost instantly better.

" Yeah, don't mind my little brother because he always likes to rush things with people when he shouldn't." TK said with a smirk.

" I do not, and we're twins remember? We were born on the same day." TJ said getting annoyed.

" No I was the first one born 'remember'?"

TJ was about to open his mouth to say something but TK cut him off.

" Besides we're at their rooms now."

" Fine, whatever."

Shana and Mayu just stood there stareing between the two of them wondering if the arguement would pick back up again because TJ did not exactly look like he was done.

They found that they had now come into a completely different hallway only this one had a lot of doors lining it's walls and lead in a differnt direction.

" Alright." TJ said after a pause. " You guys must really want to get out of those dirty clothes right about now huh?"

It was then that they both looked down at their close and indeed they were dirty. It was impossible to say what color they used to be because of how faded and tattered they were and they seemed to be a cross between a robe and a dress and Mayu thought it made them look like beggars especialy compared to the nice clothes that TJ and TK wore even though they were simple also. TJ wore black baggy pants with a black baggy T-shirt but you could still see his well developed muscles. TK wore something very simular to what Mirai Trunks wore except he wore plain jeans instead with a black belt. Shana and Mayu didn't know why they didn't notice how very different their close were from the village that they lived in until know.

" Yes, definetely." Shana said.

" Well first let us show you guys inside your rooms then after you change and all that we can show you around the ship." said TJ.

" Yeah but first they have to go to mom to get the antidote so that way they have their strength back and be able to use their KI again remember?" TK asked with a strange edge to his voice.

Despite the fact that they didn't really understand what they were talking about they didn't ask, yet anyways. They were very surprised when TJ didn't talk back but instead got really excited.

" That way we can all train in the GR!" TJ said with a grin. " It'll be just like old times again. Come on Mayu, I suppose I should show your room now." he said leading her to a door while TK lead Shana to another door next to it on the left.

When Mayu walked into her room she was stunned at what she saw. There was a full sized bed in the left corner of the room with pillows and covers that were blue and black- her favorite colors, and there was a desk next to it with her laptop and a bunch of other stuff piled high onto it which she now realized to be gifts, and there was a closet on the other wall with two sliding doors with golden handles and the carpet like the walls was white. What caught her attention the most though were all the pictures. They were of everyone she knew in her former life, the one before the village, that she couldn't even remember. She had always dreamt that there was a life out there for them that could've been better but she never would've imaganed just how much better it was.

" Do you remember them Mayu?" TJ asked as he noticed what she was looking at.

She turned and looked at him and was surprised at how close he was to her. She could feel her heart begin to flutter in her chest as she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes that she felt she would drown in and yet she didn't want to stop looking at him.

" Yes I remember them, but only their names I think." she said softly and sadly.

TJ blinked as if being woken from a long thought and Mayu could just notice a tint of red on his cheecks.

" That's ok." he said after a while. " I don't expect you to remember everything this soon." ' What's wrong with you TJ?' he thought to himself ' I keep stareing at her and can't stop, but why... Well she is beautiful... Wait! What am I saying!?'

' Why is he still stareing at me?' Mayu wondered. ' Why am I stareing back? Does he want me to say something? Oh TJ... what is it about you?' she asked herself again ' He's kinda cute now that I think about it... Wait! Why am I thinking that?' at this she started to blush and she feel the heat coming off her face and when she noticed TJ was blushing too it only made her blush even more.

For a moment they just stood there until they realized what they were doing.

" Hey TJ." Mayu said calmly.

" Yes Mayu." TJ answered.

" Are all those presents on my desk from you and everyone else?" she asked even though she knew they were.

" Yeah they are. Well they're not much though. Just some cards and a lot of chocolate and other stuff like that because we sorta figured they couldn't of been feeding you very well back there in that village."

" No, they haven't. The food we got always tasted dirty and whenever we did get food it wasn't a lot either so me and Shana would end up having to steal food from the village, otherwise I'm sure we would've starved and I never want to have to steal food again." she said a mix between anger and sadness.

" Well I can guarantee you that you won't ever have to do that again. Here." he said taking something out of his pocket and handing it to her. " It's a Hershey bar, it was your favorite chocolate and I hope it still is."

" Wow thankyou TJ." she said with a huge smile. " You know we were never allowed to have chocolate at the village. It was considered a delicacy to good for us to have."

" What! No way! Are you serious?" he asked with concern on his face, and she nodded. " I can't believe they would treat you that bad!"

" Yeah well they did and for a minute there I was beginning to think that was just the way life was and it couldn't get any better than that." She said sadly as she sat down on her bed and TJ sat down next to her.

" That wasn't all they did to you was it?" TJ asked her softly.

" No... it wasn't." she said quietly the sorrow deepening in her face as she remembered all the horrible things that had befallen her and Shana since they first woke up in that village.

TJ put his arms around her trying to comfort her as he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes and she put her arms around.

" I promise to never ever let that happen to you again. I'll make sure that they never take you away again." he paused for a little bit and Mayu was caught a little off guard. " I promise that I will always protect you." he said to her with finality. Mayu looked back up into his eyes not knowing what to say. There they were, with his arms around her and her arms around him. It was a strange moment at a strange time but neither of them wanted it to end.


End file.
